


Finding Dory

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>fight me</b><br/>shit<br/>er<br/>my boss just called me into his office<br/>if i die all of you can have all my things<br/></p><p>
<b>jl</b><br/>
alex????"<br/>
</p>
<p>
*</p>
<p>
In which Alexander fucks up at work, and Hercules just wants to watch Finding Dory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Dory

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear!
> 
> fight me = Alexander Hamilton  
> jl = John Laurens  
> best baguette = Lafayette  
> disney god = Hercules

**fight me**  
guys  
I’m bored  
help

 **jl**  
do your work alex

 **fight me**  
save me

 **best baguette**  
do your work alex

 **fight me**  
are you all just going to copy and paste john’s message @ me

 **disney god**  
do your work alex

 **fight me**  
you guys are the worst

 **jl**  
…  
fine  
what r u doing

 **fight me**  
i’m in a meeting  
they’re trying to figure out what is their angle on this story  
tHEY ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME

 **jl**  
what are u trying to say

 **fight me**  
that this is a stupid story

 **best baguette**  
…   
and you think that they will listen to that opinion

 **fight me**  
point still stands  
they’re talking about fISH

 **disney god**  
ooh finding dory

 **best baguette**  
our local disney god living up to his name i see

 **jl**  
we should all go watch it!!!

 **fight me**  
better than whatever is going on here

 **jl**  
alex what time do you get off work

 **fight me**  
i usually never leave on time  
i stay late pretty often

 **disney god**  
seriously??

 **fight me**  
it’s not like i’m alone?  
aaron burr tends to stay pretty late too?

 **best baguette**  
wait you work with burr?

 **fight me**  
yeah?  
technically he’s my superior  
he doesn’t really like me

 **jl**  
i would say im surprised but i’m really not  
seeing as he’s friends with the bursar  
and u punched him yesterday

 **fight me**  
oh no that’s not the same thing  
he disliked me even before that

 **jl**  
im scared to ask what did u do

 **fight me**  
we have very different views on what to do with our opinions

 **best baguette**  
so you??

 **fight me**  
may have called him out a couple of times

 **jl**  
how many times???  
wait i don’t wanna know  
im pretty sure i can guess  
and i don’t think i like the answer

 **disney god**  
probs safer not to ask john

 **fight me**  
…anyway...  
now that you've mentioned it it’s probably best i don’t stay late today

 **best baguette**  
what did you do???

 **fight me**  
i might have ,,,accidentally,,, said what i thought of the article  
out loud

 **jl**  
ALEXANDER

 **fight me**  
funny that’s exactly what my boss said

 **jl**  
oh my god  
how did u even fuck up while texting us

 **fight me**  
multitasking

 **disney god**  
jesus

 **fight me**  
it is very quiet in the meeting room

 **best baguette**  
no shit

 **fight me**  
i should probs leave the moment we adjourn  
there’s a showing of finding dory at 5:30 today   
shit  
er  
my boss just called me into his office  
if i die all of you can have all my things

 **jl**  
alex????  
alex?????  
alex???????

 **best baguette**  
should we be calling someone

 **disney god**  
i just wanted to watch finding dory

 **jl**  
ALEX?  
AY YO ALEX  
ALEXANDER HAMILTON I WILL COME DOWN TO YOUR OFFICE AND PULL YOU OUT BY YOUR EARS MAN  
DON’T DO STUPID THINGS  
jesus christ  
fine i’m taking your laptop

 **fight me**  
hello hello  
please don’t take my laptop i’m broke and can’t buy a new one

 **best baguette**  
what happened??

 **fight me**  
er  
basically washington, the boss man, was like  
i know you don’t really like the things around here  
but can you please not kill burr before you leave  
it’s very difficult to find a new intern manager  
who’s good at his job  
so please

 **best baguette**  
your boss is really chill?

 **jl**  
yeah wow  
especially when you kept talking about dying

 **best baguette**  
wait do you mean george washington

 **fight me**  
yeah y do you know him

 **best baguette**  
you know he’s on the school board right

 **fight me**  
wHAT

 **disney god**  
he also follows you on twitter

 **fight me**  
WHAT  
also how did you find my twitter

 **disney god**  
mate  
you are literally the first result when we type alex  
also your username is also afightmeham  
change it man

 **fight me**  
it’s iconic

 **disney god**  
it’s messy and too long

 **jl**  
WAIT  
GEORGE WASHINGTON HAS A TWITTER

 **disney god**  
yeah?

 **jl**  
SHOW ME

 **best baguette**  
SHOW ME

 **disney god**  
@geewash

 **jl**  
HE DOES FOLLOW YOU

 **disney god**  
did you just accuse me of lying or

 **best baguette**  
good job alex  
he has been witness to your 194943294557250 rants over the last year

 **fight me**  
i don’t rant that much

 **jl**  
you have a pinned thread called “rant of the day”  
HERCULES WHY HAVE YOU NEVER TOLD US WASHINGTON HAS A TWITTER

 **disney god**  
it never came up

 **fight me**  
my boss follows me on twitter wow

 **best baguette**  
too late to regret it now  
he’s seen everything

 **jl**  
#NORAGRETS

 **fight me**  
please no

 **disney god**  
can we please just watch finding dory

 **jl**  
YES

 **fight me**  
I’m packed up and ready to go  
there’s like another showing at 7 at the theatre near campus

 **best baguette**  
you know there are like 3 theatres which fit that description

 **fight me**  
fine  
but like they all have a showing at 7  
which one do you want to go to

 **disney god**  
the one on 70th street has the best popcorn

 **jl**  
yeah that one’s fine  
im making my way downtown now

 **fight me**  
walking fast

 **best baguette**  
please do not

 **jl**  
hater

 **disney god**  
i’ll reach in like 10 minutes

 **best baguette**  
that means 30 everyone take your time

 **disney god**  
fuck you laf  
i’m not that bad

 **jl**  
that’s a lie  
remember that time you came an hour late  
and then we were waiting for you outside the train station  
and you walked out and just kept walking past us  
so we were following behind you for like 5 minutes

 **best baguette**  
laurens couldn’t stop laughing

 **jl**  
shut up i’m telling this story  
and then finally you just stopped at the end of the street and called us  
and even then you still took 2 minutes to understand we were behind you

 **best baguette**  
good times

 **disney god**  
…   
i hate you

 **jl**  
no you don’t

 **fight me**  
sorry to break this up but im here and i got the tickets  
do we want salty or sweet popcorn **18:12**

 **jl**  
SWEET

 **disney god**  
SWEET

 **best baguette**  
SALT

 **disney god**  
NOT TODAY SATAN

 **best baguette**  
sweet popcorn is disgusting

 **jl**  
yOUCO ME INTO mY HOUSE

 **fight me**  
i like salty popcorn too

 **jl**  
WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS

 **fight me**  
I am literally holding on to your ticket laurens

 **jl**  
…  
i love you?

 **fight me**  
doesn’t work that way  
i’m just going to buy both  
coke for everyone  
?

 **best baguette**  
i’m reaching soon  
and yeah

 **jl**  
yo alex it’s been over 10 minutes is herc with you

 **fight me**  
er no

 **jl**  
see?

 **disney god**  
fuck off john  
it takes time to look this good

 **best baguette**  
i bet you he’s still at home

 **disney god**  
…   
no comment

 **best baguette**  
i’m with alex now

 **jl**  
I SEE YOU TWO  
I’M ACROSS THE STREET  
HI ALEX

 **fight me**  
HI JOHN

 **best baguette**  
they are shouting at each other both over the phone and across the street  
john is running…  
he is running  
and…he just jumped into alex’s arms  
he also spilled one of the boxes of popcorn

 **disney god**  
WHICH ONE

 **best baguette**  
one of the sweet ones

 **disney god**  
CMON JOHN

 **jl**  
I’M SORRY OUR DISPLAY OF LOVE DISPLEASES YOU

 **disney god**  
did we all not meet yesterday or am i missing something

 **best baguette**  
john is informing me from his bear hug around alex that he loves alex  
because he is good?

 **jl**  
bECAUSE HE BROUGHT US FOOD JFC

 **best baguette**  
i’m sorry it’s very hard to understand you when your mouth is full of alex’s hair

 **disney god**  
ew  
why isn’t alex saying anything

 **best baguette**  
he says he can’t type when john is squashing him so tightly

 **disney god**  
i’m around the corner btw

 **best baguette**  
what did I tell you?  
30 minutes

 **disney god**  
fine haha very funny  
have you replaced the popcorn yet

 **best baguette**  
john is doing it now

 **fight me**  
I’VE GOT MY ARMS BACK

 **disney god**  
here

 **fight me**  
we see you

 **jl**  
THIS IS GONNA TAKE SOME TIME

 **fight me**  
we’ve got time  
23 minutes

 **jl**  
I DON’T WANT TO MISS THE PREVIEWS

 **fight me**  
seriously

 **best baguette**  
i can’t believe we’re all just standing about in a circle texting

 **disney god**  
fine

*

 **fight me**  
JOHN HURRY BACK THE THEATRE IS OPEN

 **jl**  
COMING

**Author's Note:**

> The "following a friend around while they walk around obliviously" thing is a true story.
> 
> Tell me in the comments below: Sweet or salty popcorn? This is important information.
> 
> If you like this series, let me know! Should I continue or nah?
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://www.bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my twitter is [here](http://www.twitter.com/saltyhart).


End file.
